


[podfic] Different For Girls

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [19]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post Movie, Pre-Femslash, not incest but not not incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Not everything Kalique told Jupiter was a lie.
Relationships: Kalique Abrasax/Jupiter Jones
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Different For Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different For Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448613) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



****Title:** [Different For Girls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3448613) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/profile)[paperclipbitch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Jupiter Ascending

 **Pairing:** Kalique Abrasax/Jupiter Jones

 **Length:** 00:03:09

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/20%20\(JA\)%20_Different%20For%20Girls_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
